Lacerate
This name/section/article is speculation by the wiki editors of Hardcore Leveling Warrior Wiki. Please do not take this as official information. Lacerate is a high level Sword Skill created by the God of Lucid Adventure, Sword Master. According to Novelist Han, It is the original and much stronger version of Moonlight Slash.Episode 63 The skill is so powerful that Hardcore Leveling Warrior believes that it can make him one of the best again.Episode 64 Lacerate x100 is a more powerful version of this skill. O'verview' The player gets into a stance, their hair and clothing start to rise like the wind is blowing them upwards, and then lunges forward, slashing through the opponent with enough force to split the clouds in the sky. It completely cuts clean through the target and unlike Moonlight Slash, doesn't allow them to regenerate. The skill can be used without a weapon as both Sword Master and Hardcore Leveling Warrior are shown using their bare hands to slash their targets. A white aura surrounds the users hands. Roy Han's proficiency is high enough that he can use Lacerate to slash the target when he is a good distance away from them as he did to behead Zero.Episode 108 It seems that once you've grasped the command, you do not need to raise your intelligence to use it as Hardcore Leveling Warrior was able to use it against Scallion Head without the Lucky Coin buff. Hardcore Leveling Warrior implied that if he put all his stats into intelliegence he still couldn't use the skill without a lucky coin buff.Episode 114 Requirements Command Requirements The input command is: ↑↓ + (Cancel while Slashing) + ↑ → ↘ ↑ ↓. According to Hardcore Leveling Warrior, the command is extremely difficult. Stat Requirements * It requires a high Intelligence stat as Hardcore Leviling Warrior was unable to learn it after finishing his quest.Episode 67 * This is further supported by Hardcore Leveling Warrior having to use the Lucky Coin to increase his Intelligence greatly x2. Usage God vs Zero Roy Han used Lacerate to behead Zero in order to stop the curse from spreading to the core in her head and destroying Lucid Adventure in the process. En Route to Cobalt Castle Novelist Han, used The Sword of Honor to split a monster outside Cobalt Castle in half. The Siege Round After increasing his Intelligence greatly using 2 Lucky Coins, Hardcore Leveling Warrior was able to use the Lacerate Skill to split the Dark Warrior's Helmet Mode Fengxian and his spear in half during the Siege Round of The Combat Tournament.Episode 86 It should be noted that HCLW did not remember the skill command completely but he could feel how he should use it. Pooh Upooh's Recovery whilst being attacked by a castle, HCLW flicked a Lucky Coin and got an increase in intelligence and used Lacerate to split the castle.Episode 92 During his Bet with Scallion Head, Hardcore Leveling Warrior used Lacerate without a sword to cut Scallion Head's hair and then cut off all his four limbs.Episode 94 Yopi Land vs Giga Roy Han used Lacerate to destgroy a Giga footsoldier that was guarding him during Giga's invasion of Yopi Land.Episode 106 Hardcore Leveling Warrior vs Akira Hardcore Leveling Warrior used Lacerate to split Akira's Bat in half. Accoring to Akira, even the most powerful weapons had not even put a scratch on his bat. Image Gallery Lacerate18.jpg|Roy Han using Lacerate on Zero (Episode 108) Mr Nov.png|Novelist Han preparing to use Lacerate (Episode 63) Lacerate 5.jpg Lacerate 2.jpg Lacerate5.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior preparing to use Lacerate (Episode 86) Lacerate7.jpg Lacerate8.jpg Lacerate9.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior preparing to use Lacerate (Episode 92) Lacerate10.jpg Lacerate 6.jpg Lacerate13.jpg Lacerate16.jpg|(Episode 94) Lacerate15.jpg|(Episode 94) Lacerate17.jpg|(Episode 94) Lacerate 19.jpg|Roy Han using Lacerate on a Giga Magic Soldier (Episode 106) Notes & Trivia References Category:Skills Category:Sword Skills Category:Swordsman Skills Category:Speculation